


Stay Close to Me

by Default_Stressed_Mode, FanGirl_aT_wOrK



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Don't Judge, Just popped out of my head after the 5th episode XDD, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sorry Not Sorry, The tag says it all though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Default_Stressed_Mode/pseuds/Default_Stressed_Mode, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_aT_wOrK/pseuds/FanGirl_aT_wOrK
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov, an up-coming Russian Skater, has always admired Yūri Katsuki, the #1 Figure Ice Skater in the World, from afar but he didn’t expect that an “accidentally” posted video could change everything....The story may have been altered and Fate cheated, but Destiny will always prevail in the end.





	1. The student becomes the teacher?!

The skidding of skates against ice.

The coldness that seeps through one’s clothes.

The pounding of the heart as blood rushed to the ears at hearing the elated cries and cheers.

This was the life of one Yūri Katsuki, the #1 skater in the world was used to.  
Skate. Eat. Skate. Sleep. And Skate again.

A tiring mundane life of unchanging routines that go over and over again.

A life that has long bored the handsome champion who no longer had any rivals to fuel his passion for skating, who could bring him to the edge of his seat and unsure if he could defeat them. 

A skater with no more inspiration.

A skater whose career no longer offers the same satisfaction and thrill it brought before.

A career where everyone no longer can challenge him, most are already even expecting his victory.

Until one day, that is.

˹ “Hey Yūri! Check this out!” ˼

He didn’t expect that opening Phichit’s sent link would once again bring colors to his dulling career. 

[Viktor Nikiforov] Tried to Skate Yūri’s FS Program [Yuri on Ice] was title of the video and by that he already had a gist of what the video was all about.

Letting it load, he was pleasantly surprised to see the young man he offered an apologetic smile to when Kenjirou-kun accidentally mistook him to be a fan of Yūri at the Grand Prix Finals and even offering a commemorative photo when Yūri knew the guy was a fellow competitor in said contest. Nikiforov held his stare for while, blue gaze staring at brown irises as if searching for something. 

Yūri almost got lost in his dazzling blue eyes and only when Nikiforov blinks and turns around to leave does the spell get broken.

Seeing that the video was about to start, he prepares himself to mentally point out a few mistakes and maybe a fall or two. He knew it was rude but he was just a perfectionist at heart.

.

.

.

Except that all his expectations are blown out of the water by the Russian Skater. Not only does Viktor Nikiforov perfectly imitate his routine, a performance done merely a month ago and practiced by Yūri for half a year before replicated in mere weeks, but he also delivers something Yūri didn’t when he was skating the piece.

Passion. 

Yūri knew he lacked passion when he was skating this piece at the Grand Prix Finals and he had been extremely dissatisfied with his win. 

He rewatched the video over and over until his phone died. It was then when a ridiculous plan suddenly popped out of his head. Thinking it over, he decides to give it a shot. 

Packing his bags and making sure no one knew of his departure (except his family because he did not want them to worry about him more than they already do), he leaves Japan without further ado and cannot help the excited smirk that forms on his face.

Looks like he’ll be going to Russia then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Default_Stressed_Mode and FanGirl_aT_wOrK here! This is our (my) first time posting something in AO3. Nevertheless, we will appreciate any comments about the story but as the tags says please Don't Judge.
> 
> Peace Out!


	2. Incoming! Arriving at Sheremetyevo Airport <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor was going to kill Mila.
> 
> He was, as of the moment, incredibly embarrassed and downright furious.
> 
> The reason? That posted video that is now viral all over the world. 
> 
> Why, oh, why did he think it would be good idea to skate his idol Yuri’s routine when he knew Mila was in the area? He really should have known better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Just fixed some missing words.

Viktor Nikiforov first saw Yūri Katsuki at an ice skating event, with Viktor just getting into the world of Ice skating. The Japanese teen had been the guest of honor, just recently winning his second junior grand prix title. Yūri performed “Rhapsody on a theme of Paganini” and from the moment he moved upon the ice, Viktor was hooked.

The way he moved, the way he glided, the way he spun and twirled. It was all so surreal, so vivid, so…perfect.

That is what Yūri Katsuki is in Viktor’s eyes.

Perfection.

Complete and utter Perfection.

Their eyes met and Viktor felt his monochrome-colored world fade away, as if it wasn’t there in the first place. 

Ocean Blue eyes meets Chocolate Brown eyes and sparks flew.

Beautiful. 

And just like that, Viktor fell from completely infatuated to absolutely enamored to the enigma that was Yūri Katsuki. 

\--Line Break--

Viktor Nikiforov smiles slightly at Yakov who looks at the skater with exasperated eyes, mildly annoyed.

“How have you been Yakov? Is everyone excited to see me?” he smiles, just a tad less cheerful than his usual greetings.

“Idiot! Who would be excited to see you? Anyways, let’s get back to the Ice rink. Your mother has been elated at the news of your return." 

The Nikiforov Family has long been Ice skating fanatics. They owned the largest ice rink in St. Petersburg, Russia. It was one of the few reasons Viktor had been interested in Ice Skating and one of the reasons he still hadn’t quit after that defeat in the Grand Prix Finals or the defeat in the Russian Nationals and even at the news that he hadn’t qualified for the World Championships. (Even in his mind, the recounting of the events still made Viktor’s chest feel heavy as if he was reliving all the moments at once)

He took a deep breath and entered his home for the first time in what felt like years. The moment he stepped on the threshold, all eyes were on him.  
“Anastasiya, I brought your son home." Yakov nods his head at the beautiful silverette woman. He remembered a time when Anastasia Braginsky was known as the “Ice Princess of the Soviet Union” with her famous Quadruple Salchow. Only a few knew that the woman had retired not due to having a career-ending injury but due to the teen right beside him.

Viktor’s mother smiles brightly and leaves the counter to Nikolai, his older brother, and promptly hugs the life out of him. The woman’s gray eyes lights up at seeing how much her son had grown.

“Я вернулся, мама” Viktor chokes out from the vice grip, inwardly he smiles, happy that his beloved mother was in no way disappointed in him.

It was when he was unpacking his stuff that his older brother finally approaches him. Nikolai Nikiforov was the “black sheep” of the Nikiforov family. He was the only one in the family that had absolutely no interest in skating. Instead, the black-haired, gray eyed Nikiforov was one of the best in Russia when it comes to soccer. 

“Are you going to continue Ice Skating?” Nikolai asks and the silence that follows is greatly telling. 

“I see. Well, no matter what your decision will be, we will support you 100%.” And Viktor is left in his room all by himself. He takes a particularly long warm shower as he thinks on what his next move will be. 

As Viktor is coming down the stairs from his room, the news showed that Yūri was in the lead in the skater’s World Championship with reporters speculating a 5th consecutive gold. The headline of a special feature flashed as “Rising Star in Japan: Kenjirou Minami”. Viktor watches Kenjirou Minami perform an impressive quadruple toe loop followed by a double toe loop. 

“Under Coach Minako, the 17-year-old is about to join Yūri Katsuki together in ushering Japan into an era with two champions.” He vaguely hears the reporter announce, staring intently at Yūri Katsuki and Kenjirou Minami who were conversing easily. 

He remembers how Minami mistakes him for a fan, as well how his chest hurt at the unintended insult but most of all he remembers Yūri, his idol of all things, give him an apologetic smile, as if saying sorry. He realizes that Yūri knew he was a fellow competitor. He stares at the man, heart half elated at being acknowledged by the man he admired and half embarrassed that Yūri had seen his humiliating performance at the Grand Prix Finals. 

(And maybe he was tiny bit disappointed that Yūri did not show any recognition upon meeting his eyes. Maybe he was the only one who felt the connection?)  
Not wanting to stare at the beautiful chocolate brown eyes any longer lest he fall for the man all over again, he leaves the venue, heart pounding and head swirling with thoughts centering on the famous ice skater. 

\--Line Break--

Wanting to relieve himself of the nightmares, Viktor runs to their skating rink. In his rush to get back on the ice, he leaves his shoes in the locker room and quickly ties the laces of his Ice skates.

He starts warming up by running circles on the ice. He breathed in the scent of ice and realized not for the first time how much he missed ice skating. After a while he closes his eyes and raises both his hands in a familiar stance.

He spins, jumps and turns in tune with the music that only he could hear in his head. He remembers every expression and every twist, every step as he skates to the song “Yūri on Ice”. 

A moment too soon, he reaches the end of the routine and raises his left hand while his right is placed just a touch above his chest. He immediately opens his eyes to the sound of clapping. Mila Babicheva was one of Viktor’s few friends that that had taken skating with him. The redhead was smirking deviously while clapping and Viktor just knew that something was up.

“Since when did you come in, Mila?” Viktor asks lightly, but his eyes narrowed in suspicion. The said woman’s smirk merely widened as she made no move to answer his question.

Sighing, Viktor returns to the locker room and places the ice skates back on the stands. He puts his shoes back on and rolls his eyes when he sees Mila was leaning on the doorway.

“You know, that was a great performance.” Viktor hums nonchalantly at the statement. 

“What will you do now? Are you going to stay in St. Petersburg?" He walks away from Mila but moments later said woman walks in step with him.

“Come on Vitya! Are you really just going to quit? You love skating and don’t you dare deny it! I saw your face on the ice, and I know you’re much stronger than this!" When Viktor still didn’t answer, she huffs a breath and walks out of the room but not before proclaiming, “If I can’t convince you then mark my words I’ll find someone who can!”

After hearing the door slam, Viktor breaths out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. In his mind he was pouting. ‘Why is everyone thinking that I’ll quit? I never said anything yet! Sheesh...’

But her words plague his mind that night.

The next few weeks are a blur to Viktor who spent his time occasionally helping out in managing the rink and skating when no one could see him. Eventually he sets up a routine that he had long forgotten due to his competitions. 

It was eleven during the night when his phone vibrated. Viktor would one day look upon the events that happened that day fondly. Well, one day but at present, his feelings of the incident are anything but fond. 

He opens said mail and raises a silver eyebrow at the cryptic message.

//Message//

From: Mila

To: Vitya

You might want to check your Instagram. I’m sure you’ll find it interesting. Hope you like it. <3

//Message//

 

Knowing Mila and her antics, Viktor immediately opens his Instagam and finds a video of himself viral. He blinks but the screen doesn’t change and he’s slowly but surely panicking. 

“черт побери, Mila!!” is heard all over the neighborhood.

Later, Yakov comes just outside his room, screaming bloody murder about the video. Viktor shuts him out and doesn’t come out of his room for the night. 

‘I swear if I get my hands on that woman…!’

But what the Russian didn’t know was that a certain someone (who happens to be Japanese) was just arriving at Sheremetyevo Airport, intent on meeting the skater who had burning liquid passion in his eyes that made his lifeless and gray-toned world burst into life once more. 

The foreigner walks in a sedate pace, unnoticeable and plain with his thick black glasses, gray fur coat and brown beanie for a hat. His chocolate brown eyes were not fully visible under the thick lenses so the man goes unnoticed despite the figure being ridiculously famous around the world. The man walks towards the airport’s exit and takes in the view of the snow-clad country and is once again unable to hold back a grin.

Yūri Katsuki was now in Russia.

Nobody wouldn't even know what hit them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, FanGirl_aT_wOrK and Default_Stressed_Mode are here again! Both of us were blown away by the positive response this story got. We would like to use this note to say:  
> THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS!  
> Anyways, we would like to hear your opinion about this. Me and Default are debating on what Viktor's age should be. Default wants Viktor to be either older or the same age as Yūri but for me due to the role reversal, Yūri should be older. This includes other characters as well.  
> What do you guys think? We would be grateful if you could offer us your response.
> 
> Oh and the Translations:  
> Я вернулся, мама - I'm back, Mama  
> черт побери - Dammit  
> Vitya - Viktor/ Victor in Russian  
> Anastasiya - Anastasia in Russian
> 
> Rhapsody on a theme of Paganini was a free skate routine performed by Yuzuru Hanyu in the 2010 World Junior Figure Skating Championships (which he won by the way)
> 
> Also we are sorry for the horrible skating scenes in this chapter as both of us have no experience in writing action scenes especially skating ones. We will do our best to make it to the best of our abilities but these scenes are totally not our forte.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Destined! The Fated Meeting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yūri Katsuki was in his home… and wearing absolutely nothing but a small towel that he usually saw in Japanese cartoons that his aunt loved to watch. Viktor resisted the urge to lick his suddenly dry lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It has been quite the while, right? Yeah, we're very sorry for the late and somewhat unexpected update. In a review in our other YoI fanfic, "Kiss Him, Not Me" to be exact, FanGirl mentions that we would update all our fics this week (hopefully) so here it is.  
> Happy Reading!

The next day, Viktor blearily woke up and looked out of his window to see a raging snowstorm outside. It was unusual to have such a violent storm during this season. 

He vaguely hears his mother call him to prepare the extra guest beds just in case some poor traveler got caught up in said weather. He stretched his arms and prepares himself for the day. 

Once dressed, he walks down the stairs only to see a few suitcases already on the hallway. Shrugging, he assumes that it was why his mother wanted the beds prepared. Long before Ice skating was considered a sport in Russia, their rink used to be an inn, hence the extra beds but due to Alexander(or Aleksandr as he was called whenever he came up in a conversation) Nikiforov, the family’s first avid ice skating fan and Viktor’s great grandfather, the place was renovated and turned into an ice rink to motivate others’ to try their luck at figure skating. Needless to say, the others also got enthralled with the spell that was ice skating and the rest, they say, was History.

Shaking his head to clear out his thoughts, Viktor absentmindedly tried to carry three of the guest’s suitcases at once. 

Then IT happened. 

One of the suitcases’ latches got broken and its contents were thrown on the floor. Viktor had put down the other cases gently and proceeded to put all of its contents back in the fallen suitcase when something caught his eye. It was a slightly rumpled costume, likely due to the fall, but the more Viktor looked at it the more familiar it got.

‘Just where have I seen this before?’

A figure dancing in the middle of the rink dressed in an ambiguous black costume with silver gems on one side of the outfit flashes in his mind. 

Something clicks in his head.

He ran madly towards where the guest rooms were located. He met his mother on the way whose words merely increased his suspicions. 

“Oh, Vitya. You should be polite and introduce yourself to our guest. He’s rather pretty for foreigner.” Her voice was light but the amusement in Anastasia’s eyes was clear as day. He bows his head and goes on his way, eyes rolling. He now remembers who Mila’s idol was and where said woman learned that teasing personality from.

“Конечно, мама.” He flashes his mother a smile before going on further down the hall. Just as he was about to round a corner, his mother shouts with obvious glee in her voice, “By the way, I approve!”

He would forever deny having tripped over thin air due to that comment.  
Viktor soon passes by the mirror that indicated he was nearing his destination and decides to at least fix himself in case his suspicions were correct. After all, there was nothing he could lose right? Right.

He stops by the mirror, fixing expressions as he went. He wanted to at least look good in front of his idol, right? I mean, who wouldn’t in his situation in his situation. Grabbing a comb from the nearby basket, he fixes his hair and combs his side bangs. With what he hopes is a charming enough smile, he runs a hand through his long bangs, throwing in a wink for good measure.  
He immediately slams the door open and is greeted with sight of what could only be a glimpse of heaven.

Yūri Katsuki was in his home… and wearing absolutely nothing but a small towel that he usually saw in Japanese cartoons that his aunt loved to watch. Viktor resisted the urge to lick his suddenly dry lips.

It was evident that the Japanese Skater had just finished showering. The man’s black hair was slightly damp and Viktor was distracted by a stray water droplet that fell on the man’s chest and disappeared beneath the towel, as if trying to tempt Viktor into sin.

He gulps rather loudly and returned his gaze to the man’s face. A deep red flush had settled on the famous skater’s face and he looked ready to faint. In that instance, Viktor realizes the situation he was in.

“Sorry!” Viktor bolts out of the room just before the famous figure skater utters a word. 

He manages to go back to the corner where the mirror was before his legs finally gave up on him and turned to jelly.

He couldn’t believe it… Yūri Katsuki, THE Yūri Katsuki, was at his home and he even saw something he’d only fantasized in his dreams. 

‘What a great day to be alive!’ He muses and decidedly ignores the snickers he could hear from Nikolai in lieu of basking in the sheer thought of his idol and him being in the same roof.

-Line Break-

Dinner, however, proved to be quite the interesting affair.

When Viktor came down to eat, he instantly spotted the Japanese skater on the dinner table, conversing with his mother in English. His mind flashed back to earlier events and felt a blush forming on his cheeks. 

“Ah, Vitya. You didn’t tell me that Mr. Katsuki was here to coach you!” His mother gushes out, eyes lighting up in delight.

“Wha?” Viktor must have misheard or something. There was no way The Yūri Katsuki would want to coach him…

“If you will have me, Nikiforov-san, I would like become your son’s coach. I want to help Viktor, can I call you that? , reach his full potential ever since I saw that posted video. Is that fine with you too, Viktor?” Yūri Katsuki turns to his attention to him but Viktor doesn’t register the rest of the words because…

“YOU want to coach ME?!” Viktor could hardly believe his ears. His idol wanted to coach him, HIM, of all people! 

“Yes but if you want to refuse, I completely understand.” Viktor didn’t need to be asked twice and he instead asks, “What am I going to be working on?” 

The soft smile that Yūri sent his way would definitely be the death of him. 

The rest of the dinner goes by thankfully uneventful except for the part when the food ran out in the middle. Viktor was about to go out and buy some when Yūri stops him and asks his mother where their kitchen was. 

Although confused, his mother leads the man to their kitchen and soon the two disappear for a few minutes. Worried, he was about to go into the kitchen himself when the two comes back with something steaming in Yūri’s delicate hands.

“Vitya, этот же хранитель! Вы лучше не потерять его, иначе я буду ужасно с ума!” Anastasia stops herself from laughing aloud at seeing how fast her son turned red.

“мама!” Viktor exclaims, scandalized. He was glad his mother said that in Russian or he would have been too embarrassed to even meet Yūri’s eyes in the future. He turns to Yūri who stares at the two of them with confused amusement. 

“I won’t ask. Now, Everyone, I hope you didn’t wait too long. Although not completely authentic, this is Katsudon. It’s a dish that my kaa-san taught me and I wanted to give you this for your hospitality of letting me stay here for the night. I’m glad that all the main ingredients in making the dish were available. Mrs. Nikiforov, you have my deepest gratitude for letting me have a free reign of your kitchen.” He bows down to the family and Anastasia hastily tries to make the man raise his head.

“No, no! It’s been our pleasure, Mr. Katsuki! Please raise your head!” 

“Even so, thank you. And I would prefer it if you would call me Yūri, instead, Nikiforov-san.” Yūri smiles at the woman.

“This just wouldn’t do! I’ll call you Yuratchka and call me мама instead! You are too polite, dear. Plus Nikiforov-san is my father-in-law” Anastasia winks at Yūri and coos at how cute he was when the skater turned red with Viktor trying to stop his mother half-heartedly.

(Viktor silently agrees with the cute statement though)

-Line Break-

Timeskip: 3 months later

Minami Kenjirou looks around the busy city of St. Petersburg. 

Phichit-senpai had linked him to a photo from someone called v-nikiforov that had a sleeping Yūri Katsuki captured within its frame and with a tag of #SleepingBeauty. It was the only lead he had to where Yūri-senshu was for the past year and he hoped that this trip wouldn’t come to waste.

He didn’t hesistate in buying a one way ticket to Russia but the only downside is that he didn’t inform Minako-sensei of this abrupt and he was afraid of the scolding he’d get when she finds out so he has to resist posting anything.

However, few hours later he finds a rare Yūri Katsuki figurine on sale and he cannot not post it. It reaches 200 likes in the first 10 minutes and he’s proud.

(The scolding he got from Minako-sensei is so not worth it but then he remembers the figurine and reevaluates his decision)

Now onto more important and pressing matters: Finding Yūri-senshu.

-Line Break-

Viktor runs towards his home, not even the slightest winded and he remembers the first time he ran 5 miles on Yūri’s orders.

/Flashback/

Viktor pants, sprawled out on the floor, sweating buckets and looking like he ran a marathon or three and with what they had just done, he might as well have.

Yūri looked on the sight of his new student exhaustedly lying on the cold ground, not even looking winded with only a small bead of sweat an indication that he had done something strenuous.

What did they do you ask?

Basically, they ran around the city, with Yūri saying it was a test.

They barely covered the 5 miles when Viktor’s legs gave out, the younger skater lying on the ground in his current exhausted and extremely sweaty state.

Yūri shook his head in dismay, looking at Viktor with both amusement and disbelief at his abysmal stamina.

“Looks like we’ve got a lot of work to do. You may be good at the technicals but you need more stamina for your jumps. At this rate, you won’t even be able to place in the podium, never mind win the Grand Prix.” Yūri smiled as if thinking it would lessen the hard blow his comments would hit on the younger man. 

Viktor groans and knows that his idol was right.

Мой Бог, not even Yakov made him run this much. Hell was awaiting him for sure.

/Flashback End/

Viktor opens the glass door to his home and sees Mila’s back facing him.

“Mila! I FINALLY managed to run five miles without collapsing! Maybe Yūri will finally let me skate now!” The Russian smiles brightly at the thought of being allowed on the ice again.

Unfortunately, he does not notice another person inside the room, aside from the bustling and swarming reporters outside.

“Ah! You’re the one who stole Yūri-senshu from ME!” Viktor’s blue eyes widen at seeing the younger skater.

‘Minami Kenjiro. Up and coming Japanese prodigy skater. Said to be the next Yūri Katsuki in the making or at least according to what most say.’ Viktor’s mind supplied for him as his mouth falls open in shock at the accusation and he continues to gape at the Japanese.

“I don’t get the whole picture so I think you should take it up with Yūri himself.” Viktor says after he manages to get over his shock at seeing Minami Kenjiro.

They both enter the rink and see Yūri skating gracefully along the ice performing a routine, almost as if he was flying above it, defying the laws of gravity.

Viktor’s breath is abruptly taken from his lungs and he breathlessly marvels at how beautiful Yūri’s performance was.

He hears Minami suck in a breath.

“THIS was what he was planning to performing this season.” The younger skater breathes out and Viktor turns sharply to him, about to ask for more information but Minami is already done talking. 

Then said boy shouts with barely hidden admiration and awe in his voice.

“Yūri-senshu!”

“Eh, Minami-kun? What are you doing over here? Aren’t you supposed to be with Minako-sensei?” Yūri skates towards them, a small smile upon his face.

“Yūri-senshu, you promised to choreograph the short program for my senior debut this season!” Minami whined almost childlishly cute.

“Oh my, I had completely forgotten about that! Gomenasai Minami-kun!” Yūri gasps and begins bowing to Minami in apology.

“Aah! It’s okay Yūri-senshu, Let’s just go back to Japan.” He pulls Yūri up and begins pulling the older skater away.

Viktor fumes and soon he cannot hold his anger in check anymore.

“Hey, Yūri is my coach and he’s going to choreograph MY Short Program!” Viktor yells in indignation.

Just as Minami opens his mouth, likely to argue and contradict Viktor’s statement when a bell-like laugh fills the empty rink. 

Everyone turns their head and subsequently attention to the source of the laugh and sees Mila who smirks mischievously at them.

“Why not settle it with a competition? Minami Kenjiro versus Viktor Nikiforov; The Match-off at Saint Petersburg.” Mila suggested, a certain glint present in her eyes.

Both skaters eagerly nodded, both wanting to prove themselves to Yūri.

Yūri begrudgingly agrees with the female skater’s suggestion, clearly wary of the trouble and chaos that was sure to follow.

The next day, Yūri wakes up both of them extra early and tells them to go the rink as soon as possible.

Once they do, they see Yūri with a video player and some speakers on the ice.  
‘First, let’s have you two listen to the music. This piece comes with two arrangements, each with a different theme.” Yūri smiles at them and presses the play button; suddenly an angelic tune is heard from the speakers. 

“On Love: Agape. Unconditional Love so to say. When I first heard this arrangement, I thought of it as clear and innocent. Like someone who hasn’t fallen in love yet.” Yūri says, closing his eyes and feeling the music. 

Soon the piece changes and the music suddenly becomes upbeat and catchy. If Viktor had to describe it, he would say flirty.

“On Love: Eros. Sexual Love if I had to put it into context. It is the exact opposite of Agape.” And Viktor resisted the urge to groan thinking how Yūri himself would look performing this piece. 

‘He would probably leave the crowd speechless as always’ Viktor muses absentmindedly. 

“I’ll have you two skate to these opposing themes. We want to surprise the audience with your performances so be prepared to do the exact opposite of what people will expect.” Minami eagerly says “Yes” and Viktor gives a curt nod in agreement.

“This is how I will be assigning them. Minami, you will be skating to Agape and Viktor, you will perform Eros!”

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Sup people, FanGirl_at_wOrK here! I'm so glad I finally found the inspiration for this fic but expect somewhat scarce updates. Longer, yes, but scarce because my program in my school requires me to have an average of 90+ if I want to stay on the Top 10 of said program . Also, thank you for all the comments and kudos, they honestly helped me stay on track of writing the fic instead of just reading other YoI fanfics. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading and see you in the next update( or should I say "level"? XD)!  
> Hello to everyone, Default here. I am also very sorry for the VERY late update. I also had so many problems with my grades and my sadist teachers were also adding to my plight with their heartless and soulless demands. I also experienced a loss of inspiration and it took a whole lot of YoI marathons to rekindle a spark. Plus, we were also distracted not only by the beautiful fanfics of the writers here at Ao3 in the YoI fandom and were constanlt plagued by plot bunnies that were being annoying and refused to shut up if they didn't turn to fanfics. Speaking of plotbunnies, I have one about Hanyu! on Ice but I don't really know if we should go for it...It'll probably have a few role reversals as well. T^T (I hate you sometimes overimaginative mind, you never give me enough rest and stress me like my schoolwork. Then when I'm on a roll, you suddenly leave me and go on a vacation and bring back a new idea. T^T) Anyways, thank you so much for the kudos, the comments and the views! We appreciate all of them and they inspire us as well as push us to update faster. See you next chapter~  
> Translations:  
> Конечно, мама- Of course, mama  
> Vitya, этот же хранитель! Вы лучше не потерять его, иначе я буду ужасно с ума - Vitya, this one's a keeper! You better not lose him, otherwise I'll be awfully mad  
> -senshu - an honorific for an respected athlete (We first heard it being used for Yuzuru Hanyu so we're not sure if our usage is appropriate)  
> Мой Бог - My god


End file.
